Star Knight Vessels
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After a misunderstanding with Ichigo, Byakuya disappears, along with his cousin, Tetsuya. When disturbing clues point to their abduction, Ichigo and Uryu attempt to track them, but are drawn into a nightmare of unimaginable proportions. Ichigo/Byakuya, Uryu/Tetsuya and Bazz-B/Renji...yaoi, mpreg
1. Missed Signals

**Star Knight Vessels**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Happy Birthday, Tetsuya!**_

**(After a misunderstanding with Ichigo, Byakuya disappears, along with his cousin, Tetsuya. When disturbing clues point to their abduction, Ichigo and Uryu attempt to track them, but are drawn into a nightmare of unimaginable proportions. Ichigo/Byakuya, Uryu/Tetsuya and Bazz-B/Renji...mpreg)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Missed Signals**

Uryu felt the fog in his mind slowly begin to recede and felt gentle healing touches on his badly abused body. He would have groaned if he could muster the energy, but having expelled everything in the horrendous battles, he couldn't make a sound. It took all he had in him to breathe slowly, in and out, so he focused on that, and on the light, sweet scents of sakura and fine leather that seemed to emanate from whoever was healing him.

"You'll be all right now, Ishida-san," a young man's voice informed him.

The words and scents relaxed him enough to drop off to sleep for a time. But sleep meant succumbing to hauntingly vivid memories that jolted him from time to time and made his body restless. Gradually, he began to surface. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he caught sight of a youthful face, wavy, raven-colored hair and large sapphire eyes that looked down at him with concern. He squinted and studied the room they were in, the fine cherry wood furniture, expensive linens and simple but elegant architecture.

"Wh-where am I?" Uryu managed in an oddly croaky voice, "Who are you?"

The young man gave him a relieved smile.

"You've been brought back to Kuchiki Manor, Ishida-san," the young man informed him, "or...what's left of it, anyway."

Uryu took a breath and moved his head slightly, taking in the signs of damage to the room he laid in and the broken doors that led out into what was left of the beautiful gardens he remembered from prior visits to the Kuchiki home.

"I am Kuchiki Tetsuya," the young man went on, "I am Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and healer.

"Ichigo?" Uryu croaked unsteadily.

Tetsuya nodded and leaned forward to address his heavily bruised right side and hip. Uryu winced at even the gentlest touch, then sighed in relief at the flood of healing reiatsu that flowed into the area.

"Byakuya-sama is tending Ichigo-sama. But don't worry. He is going to be all right as well."

"Ah," Uryu sighed, "that's good."

Tetsuya gave him a curious look.

"I had heard Ishida-san pretended to follow the quincy king, but in the end, helped Ichigo-sama to defeat him."

"Eh, kind of," Uryu mumbled dizzily, "That was my plan anyway. But...a lot of things went wrong. I almost ended up really serving that bastard for real."

He looked more closely at Tetsuya as his eyes continued to clear, unsure what to expect from the noble, considering the enmity of their races. Curiously, Tetsuya only looked back at him with calm sympathy.

"Does that bother you?" Uryu asked.

"Me?" Tetsuya inquired, moving his soft hands to continue the reiatsu infusion, "Why concern yourself with what I think, Ishida-san?"

"Well, we were enemies in the war, right?" Uryu said more steadily, "at least, through most of it. I didn't stop the invasions that killed a lot of shinigamis. Maybe you lost friends and family? That would be reason to hate me, ne?"

Tetsuya shook his head gently, his eyes reflecting only a quiet sadness.

"Do you think I expect that one person could stop a war?" he asked softly.

"Huh," Uryu huffed.

He grimaced, closing his eyes against the harsh reality.

"Ichigo did."

"He also couldn't stop the first battles," Tetsuya reminded him, "We were all caught up...in over our heads. No one of us could have stopped it. And you are wrong. Ichigo-sama did not stop the war. Not alone. He had friends helping him...including you, Ishida-san."

Uryu sighed and averted his eyes, focusing instead on the lines of sakura and plum trees outside, broken where several had been knocked down, the tangles of torn bushes and the scorch marks that disrupted the green grass.

"I wasn't a friend to him," he said, the admission making him wince as though in physical pain.

He raised a hand to ward off Tetsuya's quick attempt to locate the source of the pain and continued.

"I didn't act like one."

"You did when it most mattered," Tetsuya insisted, "Ichigo-sama was adamant about telling everyone that, as soon as the fighting was done."

Uryu frowned and went silent for several minutes, while Tetsuya continued to heal him. The light coming through the garden doors faded intermittently as puffy clouds passed in front of the sun.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tetsuya looked back at him silently.

"Why do you keep calling him that? You know, Ichigo-_sama_?"

"Because he has been revealed to belong to the Shiba noble family," Tetsuya informed him, "and he has been named heir by their elders."

"What?" Uryu mused, blinking and trying to sit up straighter.

Pain flashed in his injured side and a groan escaped him.

"Ishida-san, you shouldn't..."

"Since when?"

"Apparently, Ichigo-sama only found out during the conflict," Tetsuya explained, "He didn't know, but his father was a shinigami noble and his mother was a quincy."

The noble studied him for a moment.

"You don't look completely surprised," he noted.

"Well, I did know that Ichigo's mom was a quincy. She was supposed to marry my dad. I was warned never to say anything by my father. I also knew there was something weird with his dad, but I didn't know what. My father wouldn't explain to me."

"Hmmm."

"I wonder if Ichigo will be pissed I didn't just tell him about his mom."

Tetsuya smiled kindly.

"I think Ichigo-sama has shown he understands there are reasons sometimes for people not saying everything."

"But we were supposed to be friends."

Uryu looked down at his softly shaking hands.

"I suppose I wasn't a very good one."

"I don't think you intended to hurt him," Tetsuya reasoned, "If you considered yourself his friend, you must have thought there was good reason not to say anything."

"I don't know," Uryu sighed, "It's not like I had a reason to listen to my dad. We weren't close then. I understand why now. I understand a lot of things I didn't before...not that it makes a bunch of difference. I really messed things up."

A small sound of surprise escaped him as Tetsuya's hand squeezed his and the noble smiled at him.

"The good thing about having survived is that you have an opportunity to make things right again."

"I don't know," Uryu said doubtfully, looking into Tetsuya's blue eyes and wondering briefly why it was so easy to talk to him.

_He's a shinigami...a former enemy. But he doesn't look at me like you look at an enemy. It's strange._

"I don't know what chances I'll get now. I wonder if Central 46 will order the military to arrest me. I guess it'd make sense for them to do that."

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

"Ichigo-sama has vouched for you personally, and Byakuya-sama has named you a ward of our clan."

"Really?" Uryu said, frowning, "I mean, I understand Ichigo coming to my defense. He always does that, even when he shouldn't, but Byakuya? Why would _he_ do that?"

"Byakuya-sama trusts Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya said simply, looking up as an attendant arrived, bearing a tray of food and hot green tea.

Tetsuya withdrew his hands and relaxed more comfortably in his chair as the attendant set the tray in Uryu's lap, then looked at Tetsuya questioningly.

"Thank you, Akio-san, that will be all for now."

"Hai, Tetsuya-san," the attendant answered, bowing before exiting the room.

Tetsuya watched quietly for a moment as Uryu began eating, then he rose and started towards the garden doors.

"Are you leaving?" Uryu asked, not sure why he wanted to know.

"I thought to give you some privacy while you eat," Tetsuya reasoned.

Uryu hesitated, a frown disturbing his fine features as he considered what to say next.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit longer?" Tetsuya inquired.

"Well, if you don't have other things you have to do. I don't know. You can stay if you want," Uryu stammered uncertainly, a light blush blossoming on his face and throat.

_Probably a lot of shinigamis will question what Byakuya was thinking. They won't be as accepting as this guy. I'd better get used to that._

"I have been asked to heal you and make you comfortable, Ishida-san," Tetsuya responded, returning to his chair, "If you would like me to stay, I will."

Uryu found himself inexplicably almost smiling.

"Thanks...and it's Uryu."

"Very well, Uryu-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look much better," Byakuya said, withdrawing his hands as he finished the long infusion.

"Yeah, and now you look like you're about to fall down," Ichigo observed as an attendant entered, stepping carefully past several items that had fallen from the dresser, then pausing to set a tray of food in his lap.

He returned to the dark wood dresser and began to pick up the fallen items.

"Are you sure you should have been healing me? You were hurt too."

"I am fine," Byakuya said, glancing down at his uncharacteristically bare hands and the simple yukata he wore, "and we have a shortage of people with sufficient healing ability to manage all of the injured. I will eat and rest in a while."

"Why don't you join me?" Ichigo offered, "There's enough food here for an army. And I know the manor was damaged in the battles. Is there going to be enough for everyone?"

"Yes, of course," Byakuya said off-handedly, "The damage was mostly to the buildings, but much of the contents escaped harm."

"Well that's good. I'd feel guilty letting the people who helped me go hungry so I could eat."

Byakuya shook his head disapprovingly and frowned.

"You have, once again, saved Soul Society. You deserve our gratitude and respect, Ichigo."

"I don't know about that. Ywach did manipulate me into attacking the king."

"Just as Aizen manipulated me into acting against my own sister, and he teased Renji into attacking me to protect Rukia. We've all been manipulated before. It doesn't change the fact that, in the end, you protected us."

"Not everyone."

Ichigo's eyes slid closed and his face paled.

"A lot of people died."

"That happens in times of war," Byakuya agreed.

Ichigo looked down at his tray with troubled eyes, forcing his hand to pick up the chopsticks and bring a bite of savory meat to his lips. He chewed slowly and swallowed, his mind wandering over everything that had happened.

"He was really messed up," Ichigo went on, "He wanted to control everything and he was willing to kill a lot of innocent people to get what he wanted."

"Yes."

"I feel kind of messed up...inside too," Ichigo confessed.

"War will do that to you," Byakuya offered, his eyes suggesting that Ichigo wasn't alone in what he was experiencing, "Would you like to speak to someone trained to assist you with that?"

"Eh, maybe later," Ichigo sighed, "Right now, I kinda just want to talk to you...although, I think this is the longest you and I have kept a conversation going. You're more talkative than usual, Byakuya. Why?"

"Do you want me to go?" Byakuya asked calmly, "I do not wish to annoy you."

"You're not annoying me," Ichigo chuckled, "I was just saying that you usually don't stick around to chat. You're usually off to...I don't know where doing taicho or clan leader stuff."

"There isn't much to do right now while we are still in damage control and recovery mode," Byakuya informed him, "But, even though the quincy king is defeated, there have been some attacks by surviving quincies, so we are still on alert."

"There are still attacks going on?" Ichigo said, starting to move.

He found himself instantly restrained by Byakuya's staying hand.

"You're going to spill your food," the noble said reprovingly, "Concentrate on your recovery. Believe me, if we need your assistance, we will ask for it. Let my staff take care of you until you are fully restored."

"Heh."

Ichigo settled back against the soft pile of pillows behind him.

"That's not the usual brush off. Usually, you'd tell me that a taicho doesn't need help from a mere human boy."

Byakuya looked back at him silently, his dark eyes momentarily unreadable.

"Everyone need help sometimes," he said finally, "There is no shame in that, I suppose."

"That's right," Ichigo agreed, "You've been there for me a few times, and I'm going to be there for you too."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"You already have been."

The words triggered a feeling of warmth and brought an affectionate smile to Ichigo's lips.

"We've come a long way, haven't we, Byakuya?"

"Yes," Byakuya said quietly, "I believe we have. Now, please eat to restore yourself. As I said, there have been some attacks and we need you to recover as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll eat," Ichigo answered, "but I want you to have some too. You look really pale."

"My skin is always pale," Byakuya said stubbornly.

"You look like a damned ghost!" Ichigo insisted, "You're going to pass out. Come on, eat with me. What's wrong? You don't eat with humans?"

Byakuya gave him a look of reproach.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I was kidding. But come on, will you just eat with me?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Torio?" he said, raising his voice just slightly.

"Sir?" Byakuya's attendant said from within the doorway.

"Will you bring me something to eat?"

"Hai!"

"Man, you're stubborn!" Ichigo laughed, "Won't even let me share..."

"You're going to eat every bite of that," Byakuya said sternly, "You have massive reiatsu to restore."

"Yeah? So do you?" Ichigo countered.

"And I am seeing to that," Byakuya replied, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo chuckled, holding his hands up defensively, "We'll both eat. Great. Thanks, by the way. Matsuko is a great cook. She really knows what I like."

"Well, she was chosen for her cooking skill and her ability to remember individual tastes."

"Then you chose right."

He dug hungrily into his meal, only looking up as Torio returned with Byakuya's tray and the noble began to eat.

"Hey Byakuya, is Uryu awake yet?"

"He wasn't when I last checked in with Tetsuya," Byakuya answered, "He was seriously injured, Ichigo, but he is going to be all right. Tetsuya is a capable healer."

"Yeah, I know. He's healed me a few times."

The two men quieted for several minutes as they consumed their food.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo inquired as he finished and set his tray aside.

Byakuya's dark eyes regarded him questioningly.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking him in, you know? A lot of people must be questioning you doing that, after what Uryu did, but..."

"If you tell me that he was not willingly on Ywach's side and that he helped you to defeat the quincy usurper, then I believe you," Byakuya said simply.

"Well, there's just believing someone and then there's helping them out. And you're not just helping him out. You're doing more. Bringing him here, having him healed and making him a ward of your clan might put you in danger."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said off-handedly, "Central 46 and the Noble's General Council know that I would never do something to put us at risk, especially after all we've been through."

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily the elders I'm worried about," Ichigo confessed, "A lot of people know about you doing what you're doing for him, and they won't be happy about it. Some of them could decide to act out."

"And you think I cannot take care of myself? Is that it?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"Take it easy," Ichigo soothed him, "I didn't mean it like that. I just...don't want to see you get hurt again...especially not because of me."

Byakuya paused and his face took on a more sympathetic look.

"You are not to blame for the injuries and deaths that the quincy war brought on us," he said softly, "Remember that we had a history with the quincies that was there long before you were born. It was going to happen anyway."

"I know, but...I still feel..."

Ichigo's breath caught as Byakuya's hand slipped into his and squeezed gently.

"You are very concerned with protecting the people you love," Byakuya said solemnly, "But no one can protect everyone all of the time...not even you."

The two experienced a sudden, odd breathlessness as they sat with Byakuya's hand touching Ichigo's and the words hanging between them. Then, before he quite knew how it happened, Ichigo leaned towards Byakuya, who froze as the Shiba heir's lips claimed his tentatively.

"I can't protect everyone all of the time," he agreed, nuzzling Byakuya's cheek and not daring to read his expression, "But I won't fail to protect you again."


	2. In Between the Words

**Chapter 2: In Between the Words**

Renji perched silently on a large, cracked boulder that stood just outside the wooden gate that led into the less developed section of the Kuchiki Estate, his cinnamon colored eyes scanning the darkened trail and forest, just outside of the main grounds. He found it somewhat eerily quiet, as though the creatures, themselves, who lived in the somewhat wilder areas were aware that the shadows were still unsafe and were going out of the way to be quiet, leaving only the soft, occasional swooshing of the gentle breezes that moved through the branches of the trees. Renji added an occasional lightly audible yawn as the night began to give way to early morning. He heard soft footsteps approaching from within the gardens and recognized both the sound and the light, sweet scent that differed somewhat from Byakuya's, and offered his taicho's cousin a warm smile of greeting.

"Hey, Tetsuya."

"Good evening, Renji-san," Tetsuya answered softly, his blue eyes studying the area for a moment, then returning to Renji's, "Or, I should say, good morning."

"Right," Renji chuckled, "So, did you actually get any sleep or did you spend all night healing everyone?"

"I did a fair amount of healing," Tetsuya admitted, sitting down next to Renji on the boulder as he scooted aside to make room, "But I slept some as well."

He paused and brushed a bit of dust from his house guard's uniform.

"The quincy soldier, Bazz-B, may wake soon."

"You uh...think so?" Renji asked, looking away for a moment.

"He was moving more in his sleep and mumbled a little, like he was trying to respond when I spoke to him."

"That's good. It's a damned sight better than he was when we brought him here," Renji observed.

"Yes, but it does bring about the question on some people's minds about what happens next."

"Yeah."

Renji's eyes slid shut and he let out an unhappy sigh.

"Well, there hasn't been an order from Central 46 yet," Tetsuya said hopefully.

"No," Renji agreed, looking back at him, "but you know there probably will be, at some point."

Tetsuya nodded.

"As much as the council agreed to pardon Uryu-san because they agreed he was forced to remain at Bach's side because of Bach's strange powers, Officer Bazz-B entered the ranks of the Sternritters of his own volition. And he willfully attacked and killed shinigamis in the opening battles of the war. Even though he mitigated that by assisting the taichos in reaching the royal realm, he never claimed to be a friend or true ally to us."

"Yeah, that's true," Renji agreed, "but on the other hand, he was witnessed saying that he had no grudge against us. He was just following orders. He also didn't attack us or betray us in any way after we worked together to reach the palace. It's something, I guess."

Renji looked down at the beaten dirt path.

"What do you think they'll do to him?"

Tetsuya considered the question, letting his eyes scan the forest again.

"I'm not sure. I think it depends on the outcome of the others' trials. Central 46 will be deciding the fates of several of Officer Bazz-B's comrades within the next few days. I am pretty sure they will incarcerate the two elite sternritters in Muken. But the others whose powers were taken back by Bach have a murky future. The council did agree to let the quincy civilians, along with the surviving soldats, return to their exile within the shadows. They will either allow the remaining regular officers go as well, or if they think that's too dangerous, they may simply confine them to the Maggot's Nest."

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"That would stink," he commented, "not much of a life there."

"But it is better than a death sentence or confinement in the Central 46 prison," Tetsuya offered.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, kicking absently at a pale stone that was lodged in the ground in front of him.

The two were quiet for several minutes, their eyes searching the area around them.

"So, what's up with you and Uryu?" Renji asked, smirking, "You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"He was seriously injured," Tetsuya answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I noticed you've stopped calling him _Ishida-san_."

"We have gotten to know each other a little while he was recovering," Tetsuya said, looking up at the fading stars, "It's certainly acceptable under the circumstances."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Renji chuckled, looking up as a tall, dark, equine figure approached, moving at a leisurely pace along the trail, "Just noticed the change there, that's all."

"Hmmm."

The approaching stallion reached the two and nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek, earning a smile of greeting and a horse treat his master retrieved from a pocket within his uniform.

"What's up, fleabag?" Renji asked, smirking.

The black Arabian looked back at Renji through narrowed blue eyes that mirrored his master's and huffed indignantly.

_Everything seems quiet_, the stallion's wispy voice spoke into their minds, _but I feel eyes watching._

"It's to be expected on some level," Tetsuya concluded, his lips uncharacteristically frowning, "because we did defeat the quincies. But as long as they remain in the shadows, we have no way to reach them, even if we wanted to."

"Still, it's a little creepy those guys can watch us like that," Renji commented.

"They can watch us," Tetsuya agreed, "but they can't re-enter the Seireitei without us knowing. Our defenses have improved greatly in that respect."

"A good thing too."

_Master, if there is nothing else, I will go out to the meadow to graze._

"I'm pretty hungry myself," said Renji, "but I think I'm more tired than hungry right now."

"Go on, Arashi," Tetsuya said, giving the horse a gentle pat on the shoulder, "You should go too, Renji-san. I can take over the watch now."

"Sounds good to me," Renji yawned, "Take it easy."

"You also."

Renji lifted himself off of the boulder and stretched, then turned and passed through the gate and into the awakening gardens.

_Man, Taicho's staff has worked a miracle_, he thought, observing the new patches of growing grass, the repaired koi pond and the replanted bushes and flowers, _It'll be a while before it's back to normal, but it looks great compared to the wreck it was just a day or so ago._

He reached the set of one story buildings and turned away from the main wing, into one of the guest wings that had been converted into an infirmary. The guard outside Bazz-B's room looked up and smiled in greeting as Renji approached.

"Good morning Abarai fukutaicho. May I help you, sir?"

"I'm just checking the condition of the prisoner," Renji explained.

"Of course. Go on in, sir."

Renji entered the darkened room, flinching uncomfortably at the scents of sterilizing agents that had been used to clean it. He let his eyes adjust, then moved to the side of the unconscious quincy, taking a seat in the chair set beside the bed. He studied the quincy's pale face and discomfited expression and sighed, remembering.

_He crept along the palace wall, watching carefully and keeping his senses extended. He could feel that someone powerful had been there recently, but no one appeared as he moved forward. He rounded a corner and inhaled sharply in surprise as he spotted a collapsed white clad figure, just ahead of him. He looked first, scanning the area cautiously before stepping out into the open and moving to the fallen quincy's side. A soft jolt moved through his insides as he recognized the flash of red hair and the glove on the one hand that hadn't been lost in battle._

_"Bazz-B," he whispered numbly, dropping onto his knees next to the quincy._

_He turned the quincy soldier onto his back, surveying his wounds and swiftly flooding the slashes with healing reiatsu._

_"Damn it, Bazz-B, what the hell happened to you?"_

_He made an exclamation of surprise as the injured quincy shifted and groaned._

_"J-ju-go," he mumbled deliriously, "D-don't g-go...you b-bastard..."_

_"Jugo," Renji repeated, "Is that the name of the guy who did this to you?"_

_Bazz-B groaned again, but gave no answer._

_"Whoever did it was a fucking monster," Renji said, a sick feeling afflicting him as he continued the healing._

_"Ugh," Bazz-B grunted, leaking a thin line of blood from between his lips as he tried to move._

_"Hey, hold still," Renji warned him, "I'm not done stabilizing you."_

_He froze at the pain in Bazz-B's eyes as they opened and struggled to focus on him._

_"G-go away," he managed, pushing weakly at Renji's extended hands, "J-just fuck off and let me d-die, okay?"_

_"Shut up," Renji chided him, "I'm not going to sit here and watch you die."_

_"Pfft..." Bazz-B panted, squinting up at him, "Oh, it's y-you, R-red."_

_"That's Renji, asshole," Renji said, continuing the healing infusion, "Hold still, okay? You're a fucking mess, here."_

_He stiffened at the intensity of pain in Bazz-B's eyes as they looked up into his._

_"D-didn't you h-hear me? L-leave me alone! It's over. Y-you know what's gonna happen to m-me anyway. J-just..."_

_"I said shut up," Renji said, his voice faltering slightly as the quincy quivered and lost consciousness again, "Let me take care of you."_

Renji leaned forward in his chair and briefly examined the bandages on Bazz-B's resting body, then he sighed and sat back, rubbing his hands over his face.

_I wonder if I did the right thing._

_He's going to be pretty pissed off at me when he wakes up._

_I don't exactly blame him either._

_I'd be mad too._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sensed light beginning to return to the room he laid in and opened his eyes. The chair next to the bed stood empty, but he turned his head and sighted Byakuya's pale and softly glowing form stretched out on the smaller bed in the attendant's recess. Dressed in white and comfortably entangled in the light colored bedding, his sleeping face radiated quiet peace.

_He's really beautiful. I've always thought that, even when he was my enemy._

He thought back to the night before.

_He didn't say a lot when I kissed him, but he didn't look angry either. He looked kinda surprised. Then, he got quiet. I wonder if I should have done that. Not that I really thought about what I was doing. It just kind of happened. I'm not sorry, though._

He watched for a few more minutes as Byakuya slept, then moved experimentally. Instantly, slivers of pain shot through his shoulders, back, arms and legs, dragging a pained grunt from deep in his chest. He dropped back onto the pillows, panting softly and feeling sweat break out on his skin. There was a breath of hesitation, then Byakuya's voice sounded from across the room.

"I did tell you that you would be sore this morning."

"Yeah, you did," Ichigo agreed ruefully.

Byakuya extracted himself from the soft bedding and sat up, his hands moving quickly to move the ends of his yukata to better cover himself.

"You can get up now, if you wish, but move slowly," he advised Ichigo, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Not really," Ichigo grunted, moving more slowly to a seated position as Byakuya returned to the chair by the bed, "Hey, you don't have to get up yet. You were up half the night with me."

"I have managed on less sleep."

Ichigo watched silently for a few minutes as Byakuya infused his sore muscles with healing reiatsu.

"So, are you going to say something?" he asked finally.

Byakuya's eyes registered comprehension of the question, but he hesitated, bending closer and working his fingers into a stubborn area of Ichigo's lower back. Ichigo gave a pained hiss, then went quiet again, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, "You kissed me and I admitted I didn't just accept it. I kissed you back. I think neither of us was in a state of mind to understand it at the time."

"Do you regret it?" Ichigo asked, deflating slightly.

"No."

"Then, what's the problem? Because I can see there's a problem. Is it that I'm part human? That I'm part quincy? That the clan I belong to was banished before? It's been..."

"I am aware," Byakuya said, stopping him, "And believe me when I tell you that it's none of those things."

He lifted his eyes to meet Ichigo's and Ichigo read the conflicted look in them.

"Then, what is it? Can you please just tell me? Because, from what I felt, you liked kissing me."

"Yes, I did."

"But you've been quiet ever since, like something's bothering you. Can you just tell me what it is?"

Byakuya sighed and looked down to where his hands continued to work at healing him.

"I don't want to make you angry, especially when you are still healing."

"So, you don't want to get involved with me?"

"I did not say that."

"Then, what are you saying? Can't we talk about this?" Ichigo asked, his voice rising.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yeah, it's bugging the hell out of me."

"That hadn't escaped me," Byakuya sighed.

"Look, will you just tell me what the problem is? Maybe, whatever it is, we can work around it."

"I don't know," Byakuya confessed, "It is complicated, Ichigo."

"Complicated how?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently, considering his words carefully.

"First, let me be perfectly clear. I am attracted to you," he admitted.

"Good," Ichigo said in a cautiously optimistic tone, "Then, we feel the same."

"Yes, as I told you, that is not the problem. And although you are part human, you are also part shinigami. I do not have problems accepting those parts of you. I have long accepted the hollow that is part of your powers...and even though it was a surprise, I don't think there is anything wrong with you being part quincy. You had nothing to say about it, and you have not made an allegiance to them. That you are related to the Shiba clan was unsettling to learn, mostly because of the behavior of your father and of Shiba Kaien in the past, not because of you."

"I can tell Kukaku gets on your nerves a little too," Ichigo said, managing a smile.

"Sometimes. But, despite their lack of adherence to clan procedure, they have proven their allegiance to the king."

"So, all of that's okay. You've said that. Tell me what's wrong," Ichigo said, more calmly.

"I am a clan leader."

"I know that. I know you have to take care of your family. You have duties you have to see to. I have my own too."

"Exactly," Byakuya agreed, "and as the newly named Shiba heir, there will be certain expectations placed on you. It will require a great deal of you to learn your place within your clan. And also, you will have an obligation to make sure that, not only is order kept for the time that you are heir, then leader, but also to make...provisions for the future."

"Yeah, I have to get married and have kids. That's what you're saying, right?"

"Yes. But it's more than that. Ichigo, usually clan leaders do not marry other clan's heirs or leaders because it tends to blur the lines between the clans, making things confusing, and if it goes too far, dangerous."

"How do you mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"It complicates the choice of heirs for the clan, as well as mingling subfamilies so that negotiation is necessary to establish clear boundaries."

"Okay," Ichigo said softly, "so are you telling me that you don't want to even try? Is that what you're saying, Byakuya?"

"I don't know," Byakuya answered, looking into his eyes, "I want to try, but I don't want the price to be a break in our clans' relations."

"And why would that be a problem? You think Dad and Kukaku can't be reasonable? Is it because we can't have kids together? What?"

He paused, reading the curious look that had come into Byakuya's eyes.

"What's that look?"

"They haven't told you?" Byakuya asked, looking surprised.

"Told me what? What are you talking about?"

Byakuya hesitated, tilting his head back slightly and taking a steadying breath.

"Because of something that happened a long time ago, some noble males are able to impregnate other males or to be impregnated themselves."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, looking as though he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard, "Guys who can have kids, really?"

"Yes."

Ichigo paused for a moment, digesting the words.

"You can do that?" he asked, when he could speak again.

"Yes."

Another long moment of silence passed between the two.

"So, you're not just thinking about dating," Ichigo concluded, "You're thinking about marrying me and making babies?"

"I _have_ to think that way, Ichigo, and as you have become an heir, you will learn that you have to think that way too. It is part of our responsibility to protect and pass on the greater powers that are gifted to our families. I don't know if you are ready for such a reality."

Ichigo realized suddenly that his fingers were clenching the bedding and loosened them.

"It is a lot to think about," he admitted.

He looked past where Byakuya sat and into the brightening gardens.

"Can you tell me how guys became able to have babies?" he asked, steering away from the precipice he sensed they were approaching.

Byakuya nodded.

"After the first war with the quincies, the clans were left with too few women and children and the leaders were faced with the choice of pairing their pureblooded sons and daughters with peasants or members of mixed blood. Neither was considered acceptable at the time. I've told you about Tetsuya's history."

"That his family was captured and held in an illegal prison for mixed-bloods, yeah."

"The prejudice against them was even worse back then, especially considering the conflict the families had endured. Letting in outsiders was a dangerous idea to them, and peasants were considered outsiders. But one of the elders discovered a way to alter some males so that they could carry a child."

"Huh..."

"Everyone agreed, the times called for desperate measures. So, the first Breeder males were made and the clans were quickly repopulated. As the numbers of women increased, the clan leaders began to discourage the Breeder males from having any more children. And when it was discovered that their ability was being passed on to their male children, they were ordered to cease having children altogether. There was resistance to this, and it ended with violence that broke out and nearly destroyed the population of Breeder males. Some few survived and the ability was secreted in some sects of the families. In my own, Tetsuya and I inherited that ability, although it is not spoken of and only used as a last resort."

"So, we could have the babies the clan wants, but they wouldn't really be happy with that since they don't like Breeder males?"

"Yes."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, I'm not ready to make decisions about marriage and babies, but they're going to be hounding me about it anyway, right?"

"Most probably, as soon as the dust from the war has settled," Byakuya confirmed.

"So, putting it off is probably not an option. And my choices will be pick someone myself or let those old guys do the picking. And if they pick, you're saying they wouldn't choose you, or approve if I did?"

"Yes."

"Well, as much as I know I need to step up for my clan and lead someday, I'm sure as hell not going to give up everything, so...when the dust settles and they start pushing me to get married, I'm going to ask you."

"Even knowing that it will cause friction?"

Byakuya let out an exasperated huff of breath.

"I forgot for a moment who I was talking to. Of course you will."

"And what will you say when I ask you?"

Byakuya gazed back at him breathlessly, his mind playing out all of his worries. But as much as they seemed like mountains to scale, he found the truth all too clear to him. He slipped his hands into Ichigo's and answered as honestly as he could.

"I will want to say yes, but I don't know if I can. I just don't know if upsetting the balance between our clans would be advisable so soon after the war."

Ichigo let out a long breath and started to climb out of bed.

"What are you doing? You're still healing," Byakuya objected.

"I can heal at home," Ichigo said shortly, "I've been here bothering you long enough."

"You don't bother me."

"I do. I make you uncomfortable because I want something you don't."

"That's not what I said!" Byakuya insisted, "I only said that I didn't know what my answer would be. I don't know, Ichigo. You asked me to be honest with you."

"Yeah, I did. You gave me your answer, now I'm giving you mine. I'm leaving."

"Ichigo, don't be angry with me. I wasn't meaning to insult you or to deny either of our feelings about this."

Ichigo glared down at him, then walked to the doorway.

"I guess I should have expected that you would look out for your clan first and yourself later. You always do."

Byakuya's hands trembled slightly where he held them hidden in his lap.

"Is that wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Ichigo said angrily, "Obviously, for a clan heir, I don't know anything!"

"Ichigo!"

A hissing flash step sounded and Byakuya found himself alone and staring at the open doorway. He took a stinging breath and closed his eyes to steady himself.

"Byakuya-sama?" his attendant's voice intoned, bringing him out of the haze he had gone into, "Officer Bazz-B is awake."

"Thank you, Torio," he answered numbly, "Will you please prepare my uniform?"

"Of course, sir."

Byakuya stood and felt a twinge of surprise at finding that his legs too, were shaking softly. He took a deeper breath, steeling himself, and moved into the dressing area, where Torio was waiting for him.

_This is only short-term pain. It will hurt and make things awkward for a while, but once Ichigo settles into leadership and learns his role, he will understand and then, perhaps, he will forgive me._

_Leadership is full of painful sacrifices. I have always known that._


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Renji sat silently at Bazz-B's bedside in a comfortable guest room within the manor that had been hastily converted to an infirmary to accommodate overflow from the overwhelmed fourth division. He looked up briefly in greeting as the house healer arrived and leaned over the injured quincy officer to remove his bandages and check the healing wounds. As he finished the examination, he glanced down at the unusually contemplative fukutaichou.

"Renji-san, would you mind assisting me with the replacement of the bandages?" he requested, "We are still short-handed."

"No problem, Michio-san," Renji said, smiling up at the healer, then leaning forward to help.

"His condition is improving," Michio commented, "He should regain consciousness at any time."

"That's good," Renji said half-heartedly, "But, can I ask you something?"

The healer glanced at him questioningly.

"I know that Inoue Orihime has been in while Bazz-B has been, but...erm, Bazz-B's right arm is still not reattached. I guess the surgery was...unsuccessful?"

He felt a twinge in his belly and his heart quickened at the dark look that touched the kindly old healer's features for a moment.

"Michio-san?"

"I did bring Orihime-chan to this officer's bedside to assist me with the healing of his limb that you were able to preserve for us. However, a representative of Central 46 arrived as we were about to begin and gave orders that there be no such surgeries for enemy combatants while we are still addressing our own people's injuries."

"What?" Renji asked incredulously, "They told you not to heal his arm?"

"Yes," Michio said regretfully, "I am afraid so."

"This is bullshit!" Renji exclaimed, standing.

"Renji-san, please keep your voice down," the healer implored, laying a hand on his arm, "And be assured, I still have his detached limb preserved and ready for the procedure."

"But you know that the longer he waits, the less chance of it being successful! You know that!"

"Yes, I do. And I will see to that surgery as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Unfortunately, I have become aware that there are several people who have been assigned here as guards or medical assistants, who have another reason for being here. You understand what I mean?"

"Central 46 has its eyes on you guys," Renji said, scowling, "to make sure you do what you've been ordered to."

"Yes. So, it has not yet been possible for us to see to that."

Renji slammed down and hand on the nightstand beside the bed.

"How can they do that?" he demanded.

"He was an enemy," the healer sighed, "and even though, in the end, he assisted our taichos in reaching the royal realm, he is still considered an enemy combatant...and a prisoner of war. I overheard that charges for war crimes are being prepared against him."

"Damn it!" Renji fumed.

"I agree it is wrong," Michio said, looking down at Bazz-B, "but there is nothing I can do at the moment. I am sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Renji sighed, more resignedly as the healer finished replacing the last of the bandages, then left the room.

Renji returned to his place at Bazz-B's bedside, dropping into the chair with a discontented huff.

"Wh-what's th'matter, Red?"

Renji jumped and stared as Bazz-B's green eyes blinked several times, then focused on him.

"Think they're being unfair to me?" he asked in a icy tone.

Renji stared back at him wordlessly.

"You know, you're pretty stupid."

"What the hell?" Renji snapped, "What're you insulting me for?"

"Because you're being stupid," Bazz said dryly, "Do you think for a second that a shinigami we caught during the war would be treated better? He wouldn't. We would've kill any shinigami we caught."

Renji swallowed hard.

"That doesn't make it right."

"Huh...baka!" Bazz-B huffed dismissively, "Don't you know anything? Everyone thinks they're right in a war. Everyone thinks their justified. That's how they make it okay to do what they usually wouldn't. Usually killing's not okay, but it's okay if the other guy's a threat, right? But the question is, who decides who's a threat, huh? It's the same thing with this. Usually, healers triage based on who's injured the worst, but in a war, you heal your own first and screw the ones you were fighting."

"Yeah?" Renji said, scowling, "Well, newsflash, the war's over, asshole! There's no reason why, when Orihime was healing you, she should be told to leave you without an arm! She could've fixed you easily!"

"Don't worry about it," Bazz-B said, glancing at the bandaged stump where his right arm had been, "I can do just as much damage with the left hand."

"That's not the point."

"How about, _I killed your comrades_? Is that a point? Does that make you feel a damn bit less sympathetic?"

"Look, why are you taking this shit out on me?" Renji complained, "I just think it's wrong for Central 46 to stop healers from healing everybody after the war, okay? That's all I was saying. If you think differently, that's your problem. Don't bitch at me about it!"

"Okay," Bazz-B chuckled, his demeanor changing so suddenly it left Renji staring again, "Take it easy, Red, you'll burn off your cute eyebrows. That would be a shame."

"You...! Wait...what?" Renji stammered, blushing at the compliment, "Weren't you just yelling at me, now you're telling me my eyebrows are cute? You must be delirious..."

"I had my arm cut off and got slashed almost in half," Bazz-B said wryly, "Don't you think I have a right to be a little out of it?"

"Yeah," Renji sighed, running his hands over his face and shaking his head.

"You look kinda tired," Bazz-B noticed, "Don't you sleep?"

"Not really," Renji confessed, "Too many nightmares."

"I feel you."

Bazz-B paused and closed his eyes, going limp for a moment as a healer's assistant passed by the room. When the young man was gone, he opened his eyes again and focused them on Renji.

"Look, let me give you some advice," the quincy offered, "You need to start seeing things how they are. You can't depend on anyone, Red...not your leaders, not your healers and not even your friends. Trust me, I know."

Renji looked back at him with a conflicted expression.

"Bazz, is this about _him_? That guy who almost killed you? Jugo?"

Bazz-B's eyes widened and his face reflected rising anger.

"How did you know about Jugo?" he demanded, "Who told you?"

"You did," Renji explained, "When I found you at the palace, you were delirious...talking to him, even though he had gone. He was the one who hurt you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Bazz-B admitted, flinching as a guard looked into the room before he could feign sleep.

"Jun, please inform Byakuya-sama that the prisoner is awake," the guard said to someone outside the room.

"Yes sir!"

"Great," Bazz-B sighed, "Get ready for the fun part."

"Huh? The fun part? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know what'll happen. I'm going to get dragged off to your Central 46 and thrown in prison. That's what's going to happen."

"You'll get a trial," Renji insisted.

"And who's going to defend me?" Bazz-B sighed, closing his eyes, "Face it, this is the last you'll see of me. But that's probably a good thing. I like you. And liking and trusting the wrong people already got me a missing arm and a future as a permanent resident of your prison. Seriously, Renji, you should have let me die. You think you did me a favor, but you handed me a fate worse than death."

"That's not true," Renji said in a low, angry voice.

"You _are_ really stupid if you believe that."

"No, I'm not being stupid," Renji persisted, "I'm going to help you, Bazz."

"What the hell do you think you can do?" Bazz-B asked, shaking his head, "You're crazy! Do you even have a plan?"

"No," Renji confessed, "but it doesn't matter. I'm going to find a way to help you."

"Renji?" Byakuya's voice said, making the redhead turn in surprise.

"Taicho?" Renji answered, his heart pounding.

_Kami, he heard that, didn't he?_

Renji gazed at Byakuya silently, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Would you like to please explain what I just heard?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryu heard a soft breeze ruffle the branches of the tree outside of his guest room and sat up, looking around. A moment later, his assigned attendant appeared in the room's inner doorway.

"Do you need something, Ishida-san?" Akio asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. But what I really want is to stretch my legs. Tetsuya said that I could be up and around today."

"Ah yes, sir. Let me assist you."

He disappeared into the dressing area for a moment, then returned to the bed and helped the injured quincy to his feet.

"I had your clothing mended and cleaned," Akio informed him.

"Thanks," Uryu said gratefully.

He positioned himself in front of the mirror and watched silently as his attendant removed his yukata, then dressed him in his own white clothing.

"Your people did a good job repairing it," Uryu noted, "The stitching is perfect."

"Oh, Byakuya-sama will be glad to hear that. He is aware of Ishida-san's ability in sewing."

"He is?" Uryu inquired, looking surprised.

"Of course. He saw the dress you made for Rukia-san when she was in the living world and liked your work very much, sir."

"Oh, that's good."

Uryu left the dressing area and walked past the bed to the garden doors as Akio began to tidy the bedroom.

"Tetsuya-san suggested you should walk on the trail around the gardens and not go out into the undeveloped areas of the estate until you are cleared by our clan healer."

"Okay," Uryu answered, stepping out onto the walkway.

He spied the trail and moved onto it, following it down the front of the building, then in a meandering line around the gardens. As he walked, his eyes drifted over the pretty landscape and he wondered at how quickly Byakuya's staff had repaired the damage and re-grown much of the foliage. He made one circuit around the gardens and found that as he walked, taking deep, slow breaths, he did, indeed, feel stronger. Walking around a second time, he moved more quickly and felt the dull ache go out of his back and legs.

"Are you enjoying your walk, Uryu-san?" Tetsuya asked, falling in beside him on Arashi's back.

"Yes, thank you...although, I've been cooped up for a while and I'd like to be able to go a little farther."

"It is tedious, being enclosed while you are healing," Tetsuya agreed, "Would you like to go on a ride with Arashi and me?"

"I don't know," Uryu said doubtfully, "The riding would be fun, but I don't know if I can move well enough yet to climb on without killing myself."

"I can help you with that," Tetsuya offered, touching one hand to Arashi's back, just behind where he was seated, then extending it to touch Uryu's arm.

Uryu encounted an odd feeling of disorientation for a moment, then blinked in surprise as he found himself comfortably seated on the stallion's back.

"Whoa, what was that?" he mused.

"It was my zanpakuto's power," Tetsuya explained, "I placed an empty waterform behind me, then when I touched you, I encased your body in a very thin layer of water and simply shifted you to the waterform I set. The water I had placed around you then fell to the ground."

"Oh, I see. That's a pretty neat power."

"Thank you, Uryu-san," Tetsuya said, nudging Arashi into turning towards the back gate.

"Do you always ride without tack?" Uryu asked curiously.

"Yes. Arashi and I communicate internally, so he knows what to do based on a mixture of my directives and the positioning of my body. Besides, neither of us can tolerate anything restrictive like that. I spent my childhood in captivity, so anything the binds or restricts my motion is unnerving."

"You were imprisoned as a child?"

"I was born of a noble father and a peasant mother," Tetsuya said, pausing to let them out the back gate and turning Arashi onto the forest trail, "That was illegal at the time. My parents were captured and placed in a secret noble's prison, where I was raised. My father was executed there and my mother died of illness."

"Sorry. That sounds like a pretty horrible way to grow up," Uryu said sadly.

"It wasn't all bad. There was a little courtyard we were allowed into to stretch our legs sometimes, and to tend the gardens where the guards grew their food. My cellmate, Naoki, and I would sometimes escape into a hidden corner and talk about what we would do when Byakuya-sama came and rescued us. We had planned to move into the Rukongai and to grow tea for a living."

Uryu hesitated, noting Tetsuya's sad expression.

"What happened?" he asked, more quietly.

"When Byakuya-sama was a teen, he discovered the location of the prison and organized a rescue mission. Unfortunately, one of the people he had to depend on for inside information was our cousin, Orochi, who is a cruel person and was actually abusing Naoki and me, when Byakuya-sama sent him to protect me."

"He sounds like a real creep."

"We think that he warned the administrators, so that when Byakuya-sama made his move, the prison's records were destroyed and a lot of the prisoners were killed. Naoki died protecting me."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Tetsuya."

"Byakuya-sama honored the vows that Naoki and I had made while imprisoned. He acknowledged Naoki as my husband and had him buried here, at Kuchiki Manor so that I could visit his place of rest."

Tetsuya paused and stopped Arashi, his had bowing slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Uryu asked, looking around.

"Arashi sensed someone nearby who isn't one of our guards or a family member," Tetsuya explained, "but the reiatsu seems to have vanished."

"You think it might have been a quincy?"

"If it was, he or she must have been in the Seireitei already. We are supposed to be able to detect them entering from the shadows."

He gave Uryu a troubled look.

"I am worried, though," he admitted, "If this person was a quincy and entered directly from the shadows, then they have already altered their method to work around our detection system."

"But as long as he or she was already here, then disappeared into the shadows, it's not as big a problem, ne?"

"Yes, although how this person entered the manor undetected is a large concern as well. It is difficult to do that without being sensed by Arashi or me. If the intruder did enter from the edges of the manor, how did they get here without us sensing it until now, I wonder?"

"Well, he's gone now, right?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "I will have to report it to Byakuya-sama, though I don't know what we'll be able to do. Our defenses are at maximum around the estate."

Uryu turned his head to look into the trees.

"Maybe I should leave," he suggested, "I'm well enough to go home. Besides, I may be part of the reason for the quincies watching you."

"We're not unaware of that, Uryu-san. But you need to rest more before you go home, and Byakuya-sama has informed me that Central 46 has ordered you brought to speak to them...not as a prisoner, but to answer questions about some of the quincy officers they captured."

"So, they want me to inform on them?" Uryu said, frowning, "Great..."

"I am sorry. I suppose they feel it's one way to make sure they have all of the facts to make their decisions."

"It's also a way to learn more about me and my loyalties. I think you know that, Tetsuya."

"Yes."

Tetsuya led Arashi onto a set of switchbacks that ran down a cliff face, alongside a large waterfall, where it spilled down into a lake at the edge of a huge meadow.

"This is beautiful," Uryu commented, "I've only been out here a couple of times. We went swimming in the lake once."

"Byakuya-sama and I spent a lot of time out here after my rescue. I didn't like being shut up in the manor too much, so we came out and camped and swam. We trained in the meadow."

"Did you just train on sword or did you ever use a bow for hunting?"

"I've never used a bow," Tetsuya confessed, "There is somewhat of a mistrust of it as a weapon on the enemy, dating back to the first war with the quincies."

"Oh."

"Not that it doesn't interest me," Tetsuya went on, "I have seen the quincy bows and they are fascinating."

"Would you like to see what it's like to use one?" Uryu offered.

Tetsuya looked over his shoulder at his quincy friend uncertainly.

"I can show you how to use mine, if you want. You don't even have to dismount. Just have Arashi face the apple tree down there."

Tetsuya shifted slightly and the stallion turned to face the tree lower down on the side of the trail. Uryu placed his arms around Tetsuya and captured his hands, positioning them, then calling his power to life. Tetsuya's eyes widened as the bow formed beneath his fingers and Uryu's hands guided his in aiming at one of the apples.

"Relax. Focus on the apple and let your fingers very lightly touch here. When you think you have it, let go."

Tetsuya tried to calm his fluttery insides long enough to focus, then took a breath and release the glowing arrow. He laughed anxiously and Uryu made a sound of amusement as the shot went off course and splashed into the lake, beyond the tree.

"Why don't we try that again?" he offered, pressing up against Tetsuya's back and positioning them a second time.

Tetsuya felt the quincy youth's cheek brush against his and flinched.

"Relax. You can do it," Uryu assured him, his warm breath tickling Tetsuya's earlobe and making it blush, "Close your eyes for a moment."

Tetsuya's eyes closed and he found himself suddenly painfully aware of every place that Uryu's body was gently touching his. A feeling like weakness passed over him and he swallowed hard, his heart racing.

"Relax," Uryu said again.

Tetsuya breathed slowly, enjoying for a moment, the feeling of being embraced. Gradually, he calmed, and Uryu made a sound of approval.

"Now, look at your target and when you think you have it, let go."

Tetsuya smiled at the warmth of their closeness, enjoying it as he focused on the apple and fired the shot, catching the upper right side and dropping the fruit onto the ground.

"Good job," Uryu complimented him, "You've hunted your first apple."

Tetsuya laughed softly, then noticed the Uryu was watching him closely.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," Uryu answered, still looking at him, "I just don't think I've ever seen you look this happy. It's...nice."

"Well, we have been through a lot," Tetsuya reasoned, "The war was difficult for all of us. I am grateful to you for taking my mind off of things for a while."

He tilted his head back slightly to check the position of the sun, then suddenly realized he had brought their lips unexpectedly close together. Tetsuya froze, a flush rising on his face and throat and his mouth going dry. Uryu tensed as he felt himself having a like reaction to their closeness. For several moments, neither young man moved, but remained still and looking into each other's eyes over Tetsuya's shoulder.

"We should go back," Tetsuya said finally, breaking the tension, "I need to inform Byakuya-sama about what Arashi and I sensed."

"Yeah," Uryu agreed, brushing a hand over his face, "I should eat something."

Tetsuya nudged Arashi back into motion. The stallion turned around and started back up the trail. Neither young man spoke as they returned, listening to the birds chirping and the wind moving the branches of the trees. Tetsuya flinched as Arashi's voice spoke into his mind.

_He likes you, Master. You should have kissed him._

Tetsuya glared at the stallion.

_Mind your own business_, he thought back irritably, _This is exactly what got my parents killed, Arashi...stepping over lines we are not allowed to cross._

They moved on in silence, missing the moment when a shadowy figure in the bushes peeked out at their retreating forms. The white clad man raised a small communicator and whispered into it.

"This is Arnell. Inform Commander Dreher that Ishida has recovered...and he has shown interest in one of the Kuchiki family."

"Who?" the voice on the other end of the line inquired.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"Remain in position and don't let yourself be found. We will contact you when it is time to make your move."

"Understood," the quincy answered, snapping the communicator shut.

His narrowed eyes looked in the direction Arashi had carried Tetsuya and Uryu.

"Soon, my prince," he whispered, "Soon, you will be back among your kin."


End file.
